


Outcast

by Purplefern



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Titles, Loneliness, Mutation, No Dialogue, POV Second Person, let me know if you think of any addition tags this might need, rated teen completely arbitrarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern
Summary: Alone in an alley, you were slowly but surely turning into a monster.
Relationships: Reader & Reader's family (mentioned)
Kudos: 9





	Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> IDK take this thing I wrote forever ago. It's vaguely somber and halloween-ish I guess.

It was dark. And it was lonely. You curled up closer to the wall you were leaning against, pulling your legs up to your chest despite the ever present pain, attempting to give yourself warmth and comfort.

It didn’t work. 

Your head and eyes throbbed, and you closed your eyes. It didn't make much of a difference, not in this pitch blackness. But you felt like the pain was a bit more bearable. You wished there was someone there with you, someone to tell you that everything would be alright. You felt lonely. Your grip around your leg tightened, trying to give the illusion of another human’s comfort. 

You weren’t fooled. 

Another shudder of pain ran up your spine. You clenched your eyes tighter, trying to will it away. That didn’t work either. Giving up on things getting better, you decided it would be better if you just went to sleep. When you were asleep, nothing mattered, and nothing hurt, and you could just forget everything. So you tried to relax, and slip into the peaceful oblivion that sleep offered. But you couldn’t relax, not like this. You even tried counting sheep. You made it to a hundred before giving up on that working. So instead, you did the closest thing to sleeping, you daydreamed, thinking of better things, better places. You thought about home, and what your family would be doing right now. 

That only made everything worse. 

The pain moved from behind your eyes to your ears and jaw, but you still didn’t open your eyes. It wouldn’t make a difference if you did. You were sure it was still dark as night and empty. Your ears still hurt. It kind of reminded you of when you were a little kid and you would get ear infections all of the time. You think that you would gladly take that pain without treatment rather than what was happening now. 

The pain continued, no matter what you did.

Even with your eyes closed, you could feel your arm changing under you, and your legs shifting under your tight grip. You supposed that your ears were different now, too. As lonely as it was now, you could only imagine and dread what it would be like once everything was said and done. Right now you at least mostly belonged to the human race, even if no member of it was with you at the moment. But after….you wouldn’t even have that comfort. Then you’d really be alone. 

You just wanted to go home. 

More than anything, you wanted to be back in the loving embrace of your family. But you had no idea where you were, or how you’d get home. And asking someone for help wouldn’t work very well. Maybe you could find your way by yourself. You're sure that your family wouldn’t mind if you weren’t human. If you were some creature that no one else liked or wanted. Your family wouldn’t mind, you told yourself. They’d accept and love you no matter what. You just wanted to go home. You let out a cry at the thought. To your relief it still sounded relatively human. You didn’t know what you would do if this mutation left you unable to talk. Though, maybe that didn’t matter. Who would you talk to anyway? The only people you planned on associating with after this was your family. And they could understand you without words, anyway. You didn’t need the rest of the world’s understanding, even if you craved it. You’d be fine with just your family’s understanding. 

If only you could get back to them.

Pain started in your abdomen, then. You could morbidly imagine it was the feeling of your organs changing and moving around. The thought made you sick and you could feel acid and bile rise in your throat. Or maybe that was just a side effect of your twisting organs. Who could really say? 

At this point you stopped leaning against the wall and fell to lay on the dusty floor instead. It felt like the place you belonged. For a random, brief moment, you imagined someone running up to you and bringing you into their arms. And talking to you, their voice filling up the silence of this dark and dirty alley. 

But of course that didn’t happen. 

The room was still dark. And silent. And lonely. And you were still by yourself, turning into a monster, slowly but surely. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember when or why I wrote this, but it seemed decent to me so why not post it, right? Hope you liked it.


End file.
